Tony
by HarleyQuinn410
Summary: This is Chapter 1 of the start of how Lisa is living in a house with three of her friends and guardian and then receives a letter from a person she never met. Will she meet him? This is a strange invite. This story features the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared puppets but they are all humanized. I don't own any characters except for Lisa. Enjoy!


Tony

Chapter 1

Strange invite

This is my story of how i met a mad man named Tony; But before i move on my name is Lisa, and i was born in Puppet Town and is now currently living with my friends Manny, Harry and Robin and they are very protective of me. They too heard about Tony whom seems to be addicted to clocks and knows everything about time. There is however a brief secret i would like to share to the gang. I do have a crush on Tony. Tony is like a breath of fresh air, his hair is black with a hint of yellow underneath, his face is blue with red eyes, on his nose is like someone drew a minute hand and a hour hand on his nose. Tony is a very clean cut man. His trench coat reminds me of the Jokers. But this man, something about his voice is just appealing. I had always wanted to meet him. Manny came up to me to ask about Harry's where abouts. Funny thing is he did leave a note on the front doors knob stating that he went to the market. Also Robin left to go find him some food, it's like everyone always leave us here at home with nothing. Of course Harry and Robin are the oldest. Would it be nice if they told us where they were going ? " I'm really hungry. " Robin moaned.

" I know i'm starving. Manny!? Lisa!?" We ran like down the stairs like we were children once more. I guess Robin and Harry met up at the food place and it was so thoughtful of them to think about us. We ate burgers and french fries and who can forget about the milkshake? while we were eating together like a family, we jumped to a thud of someone knocking on the door. I was nervous of whom it might be. Robin got up and answerd the door. " Yes? " Robin was staring at the letter delivery man in such an confused way. " Are you Robin? "

" Ye..yeah. "

" I have a letter to deliver to you by someone of the name Tony The Clock?" Robin looked back at me, his face seemed to turn into a shameful emotion, as if i did something wrong. He did take the letter. as the man said thanks, Robin closed the door. " Who could that be? " Harry asked.

" A letter for Lisa." How does he know? Thats a mystery. I know he heard my name before becuase he befriended with Manny and Harry. Robin was never to shabby about the person. I took the letter, it was a little scary with all of them staring at every motion i did to take the letter. Robin's eyes says it all. He too knew about him. The others were not so frighten as Robin was. I opened the letter.

_Dear Lisa, _

_You are invited to my Stop Watch party. Bring a watch with you. Remember tardyness is a waste of time. The time of the party starts at six o'l clock. No body else are invited in your house hold. My time is precious and i HATE lateness. Behind this letter should include a timer that is now ticking. The party starts tonight. Can't wait to see you. Thanks to you for inviting me at a tea party. But i guess we never got to tell each others name. I know you from a close friend of yours from that lousy gang. His name is Manny. ==-[_

_ Sincerly, _

_ Tony Tik Toc _

_ Tony _

" What the matter short cake ? " Harry asked. Robin didn't even bother to stick around for the news.

" Um...Tony invited me to his clock party. He stated that you all should stay and i shoud go with a watch on my wrist."

" You could always borrow Manny's watch. "

" why me? "

" yea. please Manny. "

" I supposed. " He rolled his eyes as he undid the strap to his watch.

" Uhg! do we have to let you go to this party!?" Robin yelled.

" I think she'll have fun. Right Manny? " Harry asked in excitment.

" hmm... i guess she should be..." I cut him off.

" I'm going. i cant back out of this. If someone invited you somewhere you go. I feel bad. I feel bad if i didn't go. He wrote me a invite to attend his party. "

" What time ?" Asked Robin with his arms folded. Then i answerd.

" Six. "

" Well... you better get going. It is however five now. " Thank god they let me go, I wouldn't know what to say to Tony if they didn't let me go.


End file.
